Liberation
by Sniper001
Summary: This story is about the Liberation of paris, this is my first FanFic, please R&R, thanks. Where it says ActionAdventure it is not Adventure, it is more Action.
1. Chapter 1

"Dentley, take cover god dammit!"

I dived behind a stack of sandbags, lead bullets were shooting from what felt like all directions. I stuck my M1 Garand over the top of the sandbags and wasted a whole round on pot shots.

"Pvt. Don't waste your ammo shooting blindly, wait for the opportunity!"

"Yes sir, I thought I might get lucky sir, but apparently lucks not on our side in this war so far!"

"Your right there Dent!" shouted my best friend, Huckson, over all the gunfire.

A grenade landed next to my ear, I reacted on adrenaline and threw the grenade back from where it came from. The explosion echoed all around us and the machine gun which was pinning us down stopped abruptly.

"That'll teach those damn Kruats a lesson," said Huckson laughing at his own comment.

"Ok Huckson, less of the teaching a lesson crap and more of moving your sorry ass across the street," said Cpt. Dickson (Dicks.)

We moved closer to the MG nest, from out of nowhere a gunshot rang out through the street.

"Shit, Huckson is down, Huckson is down, we need a medic up here ASAP!" screamed Guzzos.

"Everyone, find cover, there's a sniper in the area," I informed the group.

Another shot fired into the street.

"Is anyone hit?" demanded Dicks.

"Er, no I don't think so Dicks," Mickel shouted back down the street.

"Dentley, take out that god damn bastard, watch out for where the next shot comes from!" Dicks shouted across to me.

There, in the shop window, second floor. I took aim at the distant figure and fired two shots at him. I hit him and saw his limp body drop out of the window.

"It's clear, get that medic up here and advance towards that nest," I commanded. "Sorry Dicks, thought I might take that call." We both advanced, grinning at each other.

I couldn't worry about Huckson, I knew for a fact he'd be fine, he's too tough to die from one bullet; he'll be fine I said to myself.

We got closer to the nest; there was no movement from inside. Me, Dicks and Anderson checked it out while the rest of the squad stayed back to cover us.

The Germans were dead; it looked as though the grenade done all the work.

"Well that's three more German's dead in St. Lô," expressed Anderson.

"Ok people, move into the house!" ordered Dickson.

Our squad moved in while other squads went there separate ways.

I took cover behind the couch, waiting for the Germans to open fire, but it didn't come.

Dicks got impatient and broke the silence.

"Ok, surrender now and come out with your hands behind your head, any funny business and we will open fire!"

From the top of the stairs a deep German voice shouted down "Essen meine schizer, du Amerikan scwein!"

A grenade rolled down the stairs towards us.

"Shit, take cover!" I roared.

There was a blinding light then all was focused again, gunfire filled the air, German and English voices were also mixed in with the lead bullets pinging of the walls.

"Werfen andere grenate!" roared a different German.

A grenade landed on my lap, I picked it up, rushed towards the stairs and launched it up towards the Germans.

"Schizer, teik bedecken!"

There was movement but the grenade had already gone of before they could move far, by the sound of it.

"Right, Dentley, Anderson, with me. Mickel, Brooklyn and Guzzos, check the ground floor.

Our group moved up the stairs where the Germans were moments before. The five Germans were dead; the one closest to me had his leg stuck out at a weird angle.

"Oh man, that's gross," I said, holding back the vomit trying to force its way up my esophagus.

"Keep moving boys, we still need to clear these rooms," said Dicks, purposely stepping on the dead soldiers as he walked past them. We moved up towards the first door, I pressed my ear up against the closed, flimsy door and heard German whispers.

"Stei in hier, weit für dem nach gehen!" said one of the low voices.

"Ok Dentley, when I open the door, roll a grenade in and keep the door firmly shut, got it?" whispered Dicks even lower than the Germans.

I nodded.

He swung open the door and I rolled the grenade in, the Germans shouted out in anger and panic.

I was struggling to keep this flimsy piece of shit closed, the grenade then came to my aid, but the force of it wiped me clean of my feet.

"Dentley, get up, this is no time for a nap," said Anderson, laughing at me. I smiled back at him as he gave me a helping hand.

"Its all clear men, lets move," said Dicks as he finished inspecting the other room down the hall.

The others were waiting out the back for us.

"Didn't find a thing Cap, its all clear," Guzzos informed Dicks.

"Ok boys, down that ally way and onto the main street."

I kicked down the gate and moved down the ally. Man there was a bad stench coming from somewhere, and I didn't particularly want to know what it was.

Me and Mickel moved out first and took cover behind a burnt out car. The others took cover behind a wall.

"Why are they all bunched together, why don't they spread out?" asked Mickel.

"If I knew, I'd tell, but I don't so keep quiet, plus I'm sure Dicks has a perfectly good reason," I said being a bit harsher than what I intended.

I looked over at Dicks and he gave me the nod so I could advance.

"Ok Mickel lets go," I whispered just in case any damn Kruats were close by.

We advanced down the narrow street; there were no signs of Germans about. This definitely isn't right, St Lô is supposed to be crawling with the enemy. This is why we're here, to kick their sorry asses back to where they came from, they couldn't have retreated already, that would be a weird act for the Germans.

The others had moved up behind me and Mickel, we were hiding in a shop.

"Where's Brooklyn with that radio?" I asked desperately.

"Why, what's the matter Pvt," Dicks asked, suspicion covering the whole of his face.

"Well, don't you think it's weird, there are no Germans in sight, I mean five minutes ago, this place was covered in them, and now there's none here."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too," expressed Dicks. "He's right. Brooklyn, radio the Sergeant and ask him what the bloody hell is going on!"

"Er, well it looks like we're having a party, they retreated!" Brooklyn shouted out in joy.

"Ok boys, lets head up to the rally point, I'm sure the rest of the Division will be there," ordered Dicks.

We reached the rally and sure enough the rest of the Division were there, waiting for there orders.

"Ok men, you all did well today, so go get some rest and take it easy," said Dicks, looking exhausted himself.

But before any of us could sit down there was a long, high pitched whistling noise coming from the sky.

"Shit, everyone, take cover, I knew this was too easy to be true," I roared.

Shells rained down on us from the heavens above, we were doomed, the Germans were advancing with nearly a whole division, maybe more.

"Ok, everyone, smoke grenades!" screamed the Sgt.

About a hundred or so smoke grenades bombarded the ground in front of the Germans.

The artillery shells stopped.

"Well that's a relief," Anderson sighed.

"Ok smokes filtered, fire!" roared the Sgt.

Bullets ripped through the sheet of smoke, there were German screams of agony, but no bullets came back at us.

"Ok, cease fire, I said cease fire god dammit!" shouted the Sarge.

All went quiet; the smoke cloud still hung low in the air.

Suddenly a German screamed into the silence "Gebühr!"

There was an angry shout and the Germans charged through the descending smoke. Without being told we all fired at will, the first couple of lines of Germans went down with ease, but they kept coming at us, hard and strong.

I took aim and fired at the German trying to set up his MG, I hit him in the shoulder and he spun around before dropping to the floor dead. I then threw a frag at a bunch of them making there way towards our radio guy, (who was calling for reinforcements). It landed in the middle of them and exploded, they where knocked of their feet and didn't move again. I moved behind the sandbags where most of our group was huddled.

"Anderson, follow me if you want to live!" I screamed at him.

He sprinted towards our position, he was nearly there, but then he went down and landed awkwardly.

"Shit, we need a medic now, come on, we need a medic now!" roared Guzzos desperately.

There was no medic in sight, he was going to die if he stayed out there, stuff this, I'm going to get him.

"Dentley, what the hell are you doing, get back here now!" Dicks screamed at me.

I didn't care; I wasn't going to leave him out here like a sitting duck. I put him over my shoulders and ran back to cover, I put him down, then a lead bullet impaled my arm, I dropped to the floor and blacked out.

I woke up, I felt sick, I looked around and saw allied soldiers, I let out a sigh of relief, at least I hadn't been captured. A medic went past and I asked "Hey you is Anderson ok?"

"Don't worry soldier he'll be fine," he said in a soft tone.

"Oh and what about the German counter-attack?"

"Well, we were really lucky, they were breaking through but then reinforcements came to our aid and kicked their sorry asses back to Germany. But you should get some rest now; you'll be back on the battlefield in one week."


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: In the next part of the Liberation I'm not quite sure on the place and what it's called so it won't be mentioned in this chapter until I find out.

We moved up the river in a small little wooden boat which could only hold six at a time; other groups of our division were around us in these little dingy boats. Our division had been thrown in with the 29th Infantry division as we had too few numbers after that damn German counter-attack.

There was a short stone bridge dead ahead of us where the armor division was crossing over into enemy territory.

"Ok men, listen up, we're taking this hill by any force necessary," Dicks informed us. "If we fail that means the divisions back in St Lô can't move through, there's no reason why we shouldn't take over this hill, we have more than enough men and armor here to wipe out a whole German division!"

"Well, if we have all those divisions behind us in St Lô then why don't they move up with us?" asked Anderson as though that was the most obvious thing to do.

"Number one, if we fail then all those divisions will either be caught or killed which would be a big loss of men, number two is that it would be unnecessary and if we get in too much trouble they will be our reinforcements," said Dicks in a simple tone.

"Oh."

"So men, we're stopping just short of that bridge on the right bank, got it?"

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"From there Sergeant Burrows will give the orders."

We could here the voices of other Captains giving orders to their men, the talks sounded similar to ours, well we were about to enter the same battle as each other.

"Hey Cap, do they know we're coming?" asked Mickel.

"Most likely, they know this hill is important to us, I mean nearly the whole army is coming through here and heading towards Paris," replied Dicks.

"So that's a yes then?"

"Hey Mick, let me tell you something," said Brooklyn seriously. "Now usually when the Cpt says "Most likely" that is also simplified to be known as yes," Brooklyn finished, that serious tone slowly turning into a dry sarcastic voice.

We just had to laugh, I mean we're about to go into battle, knowing that one of us could die so suddenly and Brooklyn comes out with something like that, it might not sound funny but if you're a soldier practically going to his doom and needs cheering up it certainly does the job.

About five minutes later we reached the grassy bank and climbed out of the wooden boat. I stretched out and yawned, it was pretty damn cramped in that small box they call a boat.

There were four tanks in front of us, ready for action; we were just waiting for the rest of the division. While we waited Dicks advised that we should check our weapons just incase of any jamming in the guns. As we did so others saw what we were doing and found it a good idea to check theirs.

Just as the last of us had checked our ammo and guns and such the last boat drifted in with Sergeant Burrows on board.

"Ok, Captains gather round me!" demanded Sgt burrows in a grisly voice.

About thirty people made their way towards Burrows including Dicks. They moved over to the left so they could be left in quiet.

While waiting some groups had started a game of cards with each other, others having a laugh, and others like our group in deep thought of the battle ahead.

"I really would like to know what goes through Hitler's head," Brooklyn said, breaking the silence within our group. "I mean there are three countries trying to take over the world where as there's about five or six against them and trying to keep this world free, it's not as though he's going to win, is it?"

Before anyone could answer Brooklyn's interesting question Dicks came over with his orders.

"Ok boys, plan is the whole Division storm the hill, once we've taken it we break off in groups of twelve, this meaning we have to partner up with the closest group of six, once that's over our job is to clear out the manor behind the hill and take over the trenches behind that, hopefully twelve men will be enough for the job. Is that clear or does Mickel need a map?"

We all nodded and laughed, Dicks patted Mickel on the back to show he was joking.

"The four tanks will move up first and take out any MG nests or other deadly obstacles standing in our way," Dicks continued. "From there they go their way and follow their orders while we take over and storm the hill."

"Well that's simple enough," I commented, turning round to face the metal monsters called tanks.

"Sure is," Guzzos said, his face was pale white and it looked as though he was going to puke any minute.

Without warning the four tanks revved up and smashed their way through the thin line of trees which were keeping us out of sight from the enemy. They went in single file so not to smash down anymore of our cover.

There were German shouts and then the artillery bombardment began. They came nowhere near us because they didn't know we were here. Then the sound of a machine gun came, it was hopeless against a tank, there was a boom then an explosion shortly followed, the machine gun stopped firing. Then from the left another one of the damn bastards started up, by the sounds of it the tanks gave it the same treatment as its brother. A couple more explosions and the all clear came through on the radio.

"Charge!" screamed Burrows.

We shouted our war cries and charged through the trees. It was a totally different sight on the other side; smoke filled the air, fires were patched here and there and there was no lushes green grass. So concluding, it's your worst nightmare.

I looked around and saw the tanks make a path to the East. It was now our job to take over this hill. I ran up the hill towards the German bunker, about a thousand German soldiers charged down hill to meet us. I was near the back so I couldn't get a clear shot, seeing as there were about three thousand allied soldiers in front of me.

In the end me and Anderson pushed our way through and got nearer to the front. It was all hell here; bodies lay in front of us, some wounded but most of them dead.

Finally getting a free line of fire at the enemy I started shooting, there was a German about to throw a grenade in my direction, I took careful aim and shot him in the shoulder, he fell to the floor along with the grenade which exploded next to him and made a gaping hole in his gut.

"Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" Anderson hollered, seeing what happened.

I grinned and shot another soldier in the cheek, he went down holding his face, I impaled him with another bullet to make sure. A bullet whizzed in-between me and Anderson, we looked at each other and laughed in relief, I knew god was on our side today.

I tossed a grenade at a cluster of them, they shouted and tried to run but it exploded and they got launched in all directions. A couple of them who had only got the minor part of the explosion tried to get back up but I was too quick and nailed them.

Dicks and the rest of the squad moved up behind us.

"Well this is where all the funs at is it?" Dicks said.

"Sure is!" I yelled just as I shot another god damn German in the leg and then the chest.

The Germans turned around and retreated for cover; we took the opportunity and advanced on the base. Some Germans were stupid enough to turn around and fire, well they were soon dealt with.

We were close; the Germans jumped down into the trenches either side of the large stone bunker and opened fire.

"Give it back, boys!" roared Dicks, his fighting mood taking over him.

The Germans got to cocky for my liking and started bombarding us with grenades, so me and Anderson used all of our grenades by giving them a little bombardment of our own. I took aim with my M1 Garand and pounded a German with a whole round of lead bullets; he fell to the floor with eight holes scarred on his body.

The Division split into two groups; one checked the right trench while the other checked the left.

I went in with the right group, there were only wounded soldiers but we left them to suffer. The left radioed through to us and gave the all clear.

Everyone was ordered to get out of the trenches, the Sergeant talked to ten groups who then entered the bunker itself.

"Right, everyone knows what to do!" bellowed Burrows to the whole Division.

There was a big rush as everyone was finding their main groups, Dicks and the squad was only a few meters away and had already got another squad with them.

"Ok let's move downhill!" Dicks ordered.

So we advanced downhill, I looked behind me and saw the other groups of twelve going East, West, North West and in other directions. We seemed to be the only ones heading towards the manor.

"Hey Dicks, once we cleared the manor and the trenches, then what?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well from there we wait for the rest of the division, if we get in too much trouble the rest of the division should be right behind us after doing their business," replied Dicks as though it was a piece of cake.

"So in the end the whole division ends up at the manor house?"

"Well yes but they're depending on us to clear it out before they get there."

"Oh, not asking for much then," I said sarcastically.

We carried on walking, we'd been walking for at least a good hour, behind us the bunker was smoking in the distance while in front of us the manor stood tall and distant, still another hour walk at the most.

We could hear gunfire starting up, also explosions which meant artillery or those god damn Panzers were on the prowl.

"Don't worry about it boys, I'm sure they'll be fine," Dicks assured everyone.

My feet were numb from walking on the hard dry floor. The mansion was much clearer now, we had to crawl for the last bit just for camouflage incase of a sniper. We reached a tall stone wall which divided us and the manor.

"Ok listen up," Dicks whispered. "Timlone, you take your group and storm the front, me and my group will find an entrance from the back, got it?"

"Crystal clear Dickson," Timlone replied in a deep whisper.

"Ok let's go."

Timlone and his group found a gate and smashed it down and that was the last I saw of him before we turned the corner to find a back entrance.

We heard German shouts, they must've seen Timlone and his soldiers.

"Wir dasein angreifen!" a German yelled on the other side of the wall.

"Why can't they speak damn English?" I whispered angrily.

We moved further around the house and found a small gate.

"Dentley, check it out would you?" Dicks said, pointing at the gate.

I moved up while the others stayed back, ready to charge in for the all clear. I poked my head around the corner of the tall wall, I couldn't see a German in sight, well I guess they were to busy with Timlone and his group. I used a hand signal to the rest of the group meaning to follow me. I advanced into the garden, it was really quite surprising that it had been kept in good condition, I thought they might've placed a Flak 88 here or something else that was equally lethal, but no they hadn't.

We kept moving until we reached the back door, it was unlocked.

"Ok, let's just bash it and kill whoever is in there!" Dicks said.

I burst open the door with the squad closely behind me, there were no Germans in the room (it looked as though this was the kitchen.) The noise I made alerted some Germans who came running down the stairs.

"Amerikan soldats in der Küche!" screamed the closest German. Without aiming I pumped a couple of shots in his stomach, he fell to the floor clutching his gut. I shot him again and that was the last time he moved. Before the other two Kruats could do anything Anderson and Mickel dealt with them.

The German's call must've alerted the whole manor. Footsteps were getting closer to our left, the knob on the door turned and someone in American uniform entered.

"Timlone, it's good to see you made it," Dicks said, shaking his hand.

"Well, the Germans killed Gregory and Hawkins."

"I'm sorry to hear it but we mustn't mourn now, we have a job to do!"

"Right you are."

"Well, lets even these groups out, Guzzos join them, you lot, clear out the rest of the house, we'll advance towards the trenches."

Guzzos reluctantly joined Timlone and his group who went up the stairs while we went down into the basement because there was no way into the trenches up here.

Me and Anderson went down first with Dicks, Mickel and Brooklyn following up the rear. We turned the corner and it seemed to be clear of any Kruat bastards.

There was a door on the other side of the room where me and Anderson had already started making are way towards.

I pressed my ear up against it and couldn't hear a thing.

"Sounds good," I informed everyone around me.

"Well, as you two seem to be the keenest you can go first," Dicks ordered me and Anderson.

Without arguing we bashed through the door and ended up stumbling into a deep muddy pit which seemed to wind further East.

"Well this seems to be the trench," I said.

Dicks, Mickel and Brooklyn came through, without being told to we advanced, there was no sign of any Germans, we were crouched down but were still fully alert.

There was a turning up ahead which I rushed to, I popped my head out for a second and counted about seven Germans playing a game of cards.

The others moved up behind me, I hand signaled what I saw, they all nodded. Instead of wasting ammo I pulled out a grenade and tossed it their way.

"Schizer, grenate, ficken, ficken!" a German screamed out in panic.

Two Germans managed to get away before it blew but they ran into our line of fire and were obliterated them.

Mickel, Brooklyn, clear out this last bit of the bunker, me, Dentley and Anderson will stay here.

About ten minutes later they came back, Mickel had a bullet stuck in his leg while Brooklyn didn't have a scratch on him.

"Ok let's head back; when we're back we'll get you to a medic."

We went out to the front of the mansion where the whole division were huddled up, there was definitely less of us.

"We need a medic over here now!" Dicks ordered.

A young medic came over and saw the bullet in Mickel's leg and got to work.

Burrows came over, looking mean and menacing.

"Good work lads, brilliant job, get some rest and we'll be heading out in a couple of days," he said quick and brisk. He walked off back to his tent which had been set up.

"Ok you heard the sergeant, get some rest and be prepared to move out!" Dicks said. "Oh by the way, great work today."


End file.
